Una tarde de Invierno
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Es 14 Febrero, Día de los Enamorados, una fecha, la cual Bart Simpson no olvidará jamás en su vida. Clasificación K .


Una tarde de Invierno: Era el 14 de Febrero, ubicación, Springfield, EEUU, un día muy especial para todos los que tenían parejas, día para repartirse chocolates, regalos y tarjetas entre los chicos y las chicas, el "Día de San Valentín", el cual tenía muchos orígenes, que iban desde la Antigüedad hasta el Imperio Romano, aunque las clases eran molestas, para Bart Simpson, ese día, era uno de los más pesados y aburridos de toda la historia, ya que él no tenía pareja ni a nadie a quien mandarle tarjetas y todo eso, le molestaba muchísimo y no deseaba estar en la escuela, perdiendo su tiempo, mientras que miraba a las demás parejas intercambiarse tarjetas y demás regalos entre ellos.

Ese día era una molestia para Bart, atroz, no tenía con quién compartir ese día, además de ser siempre un niño que hacía travesuras, causaba a la vez dentro suyo, indignación, la última vez que tuvo una relación, no le duró mucho, lamentablemente lo habían dejado solo, como un animal en las calles frías y había decidido jamás meterse en algo así, prefería estar solo que tener que tener que lidiar de nuevo con algo, ya que le rompería el corazón.

Pero ese día, algo iba a cambiar en Bart, un cambio que tal vez lo llevaría a pensar de otra manera diferente al "Día de San Valentín".

La campana había anunciado que las clases habían finalizado hasta el lunes siguiente y los niños salieron disparados como balas de cañón con sus parejas hacia los mejores lugares para divertirse.

\- Nelson, Martin, Milhouse, ¿vamos a mi casa a jugar? Les propuso Bart a sus amigos.

\- Discúlpame, Bart, pero hoy tengo una cita con Sherri. Será para la próxima, nos vemos. Le dijo Milhouse, mientras que se iba con una de las gemelas.

\- Yo también tengo una cita, me voy con Terri. Se disculpó Nelson y se fue con la otra gemela para el parque.

\- Ahg, ¿y tú también, Martin? Le preguntó molesto el niño y vio que hasta el chico nerd se había ido con Allison.

Bart se quedó solo y sentado en una de las bancas de su escuela, se sentía totalmente abatido y sin nadie, todos estaban con sus parejas y no podían estar con él para pasar un momento entre amigos, ahora ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, solo darse cuenta de que no todos los días podía estar con sus amigos por esas cuestiones. El frío se hacía sentir y mientras que el lugar quedaba vacío de estudiantes, el chico vio a una persona sentada en un banco de madera del parque.

\- " _¿Quién será?" Ahora la recuerdo, ella había llegado ayer y no me había dado cuenta, según escuche es de Japón, pero no le gusta hablar con muchos estudiantes, debe ser tímida. Debería probar a ver qué pasará si le hablo"_ Se dijo Bart, mientras que se encaminaba hacia la chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos como el fuego, además de vestir todo un atuendo del mismo que sus cabellos y una corbata roja.

Ella no le dio importancia ni nada, solo quería estar allí y sentir el frío de la soledad, no habló con nadie desde su llegada, pero ese momento en el que las manecillas del reloj iban corriendo, vio venir a ese chico de cabellos rubios, mientras que se acercaba a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola. Le dijo en un tono de pequeña timidez Bart.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos a él y no dijo nada, tal vez por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente soltó sus palabras.

\- Hola. Le respondió ella, mientras que Bart sentía el frío de sus palabras.

\- _"Creo que le caigo mal, ¿qué habré hecho?"_ El chico comenzó a sentirse nervioso, hasta que sintió que unas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él.

\- Eres la primera persona que me habla en todo el día. Le dijo, acto que lo dejó sorprendido.

Bart no podía creerlo, esa chica le había dicho que había sido su primera persona en hablarle, no podía articular bien las palabras, pero su mente le estaba dando ánimos de seguir remando en esa corriente.

\- Te lo agradezco muchísimo -Fue en ese momento, en el que decidió sacar la artillería pesada y dar el gran salto- Oye. Le llamó.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó la chica.

\- Me gustaría saber cómo te llamas y si, y si, y si...Si... Si te gustaría... Cada vez que quería hablar, su timidez le hacía trampa.

\- Me llamo Ai Enma y si me estás preguntando de si querer salir contigo... Le respondió ella, mientras que le daba el anuncio de su respuesta.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó Bart un tanto nervioso.

\- Me gustaría salir contigo. Le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Fue en ese momento, que tras darle su respuesta, Bart sintió un fuego interno que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y poder salir con aquella chica de Japón, a parte de que además, sintió las manos de ella sobre las suyas, tomándolas y sintiendo el contacto entre el frío y el calor de las temperaturas de ambos.

\- Bueno, ¿adónde te gustaría ir? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Le preguntó Bart.

Ella no respondió.

\- Oh, disculpa. Le pidió disculpas el chico.

\- No hace falta, además quisiera recorrer esta ciudad, salgamos a divertirnos. Le pidió ella.

\- Tus deseos serán cumplidos. Le respondió Bart, mientras que le tomaba de las manos y ambos dejaron la Escuela Primaria y se embarcaron hacia la ciudad para dar su paseo del Día de San Valentín.

Llegando al Centro de la Ciudad de Springfield, donde las parejas se estaban divirtiendo, Ai Enma y Bart Simpson había llegado allí para pasar su día como pareja, mientras que pasaban por la entrada del "Cine Azteca", Ai se detuvo para ver los estrenos en las afueras del lugar.

\- ¿Qué película te gustaría ver? Le preguntó Bart.

Ai estuvo callada un buen rato, mientras que miraba las carteleras, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una que le llamó la atención, e inmediatamente señaló con su dedo la película que deseaba ver:

\- Me gustan mucho las de terror, ¿y a ti? Le preguntó ella.

Bart miró la cartelera y decía allí "Another".

\- He visto el anime y el manga, son muy buenos, incluso la historia. Vamos. Le respondió Bart y él consiguió las entradas.

Luego de las entradas, se encaminaron hacia el puesto de comidas, donde Bart le compró a su chocolates y un balde de popcorn para compartir, mientras que hacían la fila, que no era tan larga, ambos esperaban el momento para entrar en la sala y que comenzara la función de la película.

De ahí entraron en la sala, no había mucha gente, pero era como revivir viejos tiempos del pasado con las parejas en los cines, las luces se apagaron y empezaron a mostrarse los créditos de las películas a estrenar.

La película había comenzado y con poca gente, ya que ese era un día de invierno para pasear con la chica que más amas, pero para aquellas dos personas que habían llegado, era para estar viendo una buena película de terror psicológico, allí, Ai estaba esperando a que comenzara la película, tras terminar con los avances de las demás que se estrenarían, ella disfrutaba uno de los chocolates que Bart le había comprado para ella, sentía ese sabor de las frutas, era raro, quería decir algo, pero ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo estaba disfrutando de aquel dulce que el chico le había traído, fue en ese momento, en el que la película había comenzado a rodarse.

Para Bart, estar en compañía de una linda chica como Ai Enma, era raro al principio, creía que iba a estar solo ese día de San Valentín e incluso para los demás que iban a venir con el correr del tiempo, pero supo que ese año iba a ser diferente.

La película había comenzado y mientras que disfrutaban de las golosinas, no se dieron cuenta que sus manos se cruzaron, cuando llegaron a las escenas de máximo terror psicológico.

\- Cuidado. Pidió Bart al maestro que tenía en su aula a los alumnos y se suicidaba con un cuchillo, cortándose su garganta y empapando a todos los presentes en ese lugar.

\- Increíble, jeje. Río Ai, cosa que Bart jamás había escuchado ver a esa chica reír por primera vez.

\- Tienes una linda sonrisa y tu risa es muy contagiosa. Le confesó Bart, pero trató de ocultarlo, se le había escapado de sus labios, pero no pudo, lo dijo y Ai lo miró a los ojos.

\- Gracias, tú también eres muy amable. Le agradeció ella por todo, incluyendo por invitarla a salir ese día frío.

Mientras que la película proseguía su avance, Ai y Bart, más que nada el segundo, estaba un tanto asustado por el suspenso que había allí, las escenas donde el silencio estaba como el arma mortal de aquella película.

Todos conocen cuando llegas a la parte final de la película, cuando sabes que la verdad está por salir y esperas que tenga un buen final feliz la historia de los protagonistas y que no aparezca el villano o el monstruo para atacarlos y que así diera que todo terminaba en victoria para el malo. Claramente había llegado a un buen final para los protagonistas y al terminar se dirigieron hacia la salida.

\- La película fue muy buena, tengo que admitirlo. Dijo Bart.

\- Sí, es cierto. Le respondió ella, quien se había entretenido, pero tenía que contarle a Bart un profundo secreto que tenía consigo.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hacer algo más? Le propuso Bart con seguir con la diversión y ella, asombrada por tanta caballerosidad, aceptó, sonriéndole de una hermosa manera, mientras que le tomaba de las manos una vez más.

La siguiente parada de su diversión fue un café, donde allí tomaron tranquilamente, Ai se pidió un té y Bart un café caliente, mientras que se sentaban en la mesa del piso de arriba, allí Ai, deseaba contarle todo al respecto.

\- Entonces, Ai, ¿cómo es la vida en Japón? Estuve allí, pero hace mucho tiempo y ya me olvidé. Le preguntó Bart, cosa que Ai se limitó a hablar, mientras que revolvía el té varias veces, hasta que finalmente, soltó un largo respiro y dijo todo.

\- Bart, yo, yo, tengo que contarte algo, pero no aquí. Quiero ir a un sitio tranquilo, donde allá un parque te lo diré. Le pidió ella, dejando al chico en la duda.

\- Está bien, tranquila, tómate tu tiempo. Le dijo, mientras que le sonreía y después de eso, se fueron a caminar por el Parque Jeremías Springfield, donde allí, frente al lago artificial que había hecho el Alcalde Diamante, fue en ese sitio, donde se sentaron en el suelo, Bart puso su abrigo para que ella se sentara sin tener que sentarse en la nieve.

Mientras que la tarde transcurría sin problemas, ambos se quedaron allí, a la espera del Atardecer, ya que en Febrero anochecía temprano y ambos chicos no querían volver a sus hogares y fue en ese mismo lugar, donde Ai decidió revelar toda la verdad a su querida pareja de EEUU.

\- ¿Estás listo? Le preguntó ella, mientras que lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.

\- Sí, muy listo. Respondió él, mientras que la chica comenzaba con su historia de verdad.

\- Nací hace mucho tiempo atrás, hace unos 400 años, en una aldea donde hacían ritos para poder calmar la ira de los Dioses locales, había una erupción del volcán local y debían calmar su malestar con un sacrificio y en el sorteo, me tocó a mi ser la que debía ser sacrificada, Sentaro me protegió del peligro, pero ellos me descubrieron y lapidaron para así calmar al volcán, cosa que terminó causando mi muerte y mi ira sobre la aldea, a la cual destruí. Nadie quedó vivo después del incendio, solo Sentaro, quien nunca más volvió a hablar tras aquel incidente. A raíz de eso, me conocen como la "Chica Infernal", esa página que todos hablan en la Web, de "Correo de Comunicación al Infierno" es de verdad, si ingresas a las 12 de la noche y con deseos de venganza, yo cumpliré esa promesa, entregando un muñeco negro con un listón rojo que simboliza al que deseas eliminar, pero todo tiene un precio y cada aquel que quiera venganza, también irá al Infierno, ya que ha cometido un pecado mortal y su alma irá allí, sufriendo por toda la eternidad los tormentos del Infierno. Le contó ella toda su historia, Bart no dijo nada, se quedó asombrado, mientras que la chica lo abrazaba dulcemente.

Bart se sintió helado al escuchar todo ese relato, por su mente divagaba las palabras de sus amigos cuando hablaban de la página Web llamada "Correo de Comunicación al Infierno", donde una persona con sed de venganza podía mandar al que le hacía la vida imposible al Infierno, pero conocía que el precio a pagar era que también, que el que deseaba la venganza, iba a pagar su deuda en el Infierno, sin poder ir al Paraíso.

\- ¿Bart? ¿Me tienes miedo? Le preguntó ella, mientras que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su chico.

El chico sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero no podía temerle a ella, era perfecta, era hermosa para ser un terror, inmediatamente, puso sus mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y acarició sus cabellos.

\- Yo no te tengo miedo. Le respondió, mientras que Ai hundía más su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

\- No debes temer de mí, no soy un monstruo, los verdaderos monstruos, ¿sabes quiénes son? Le hizo una pregunta ella.

\- Sí, nosotros mismos, las personas orgullosas. Le respondió a la pregunta.

\- Exacto, todos los días veo a gente inocente, trabajadora y estudiosa que sufre por las ambiciones de otros que quieren vivir como Reyes, no son nada más que almas condenadas al Infierno, por eso recurren a mí. Pero, en el fondo, me apena muchísimo tener que mandar a los que piden venganza al mismo lugar donde irán sus enemigos. Le contó ella sobre su sentimiento aquel.

\- No deberías hacerlo. Le pidió Bart, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Es imposible, es mi círculo, sobre todo en mi familia. Le respondió ella, sabiendo que no podría salirse de ese vicio.

\- No me importa que tu seas una mensajera de un sitio Web maligno, yo. Yo. Le trató de expresar algo que sentía desde su corazón.

\- ¿Sí? Quiso saber ella, mientras que se iba acercando hacia él.

. Yo -Tomo un respiro y lo soltó- ¡Yo te amo, Ai Enma! Le juró él su amor por ella, dejándola con los ojos abiertos.

Ai no dijo nada, esas palabras habían hecho efecto en su ser, a pesar de alguien que no sonreía ni reía, por primera vez se pudo ver una sonrisa de ella, como cuando era un niña con vida y felicidad en su aldea, por primera vez se la veía sonreír y volver a recordar aquellos momentos de su felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Simpson Bart. Le respondió ella, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían de la felicidad de compartir con alguien todos sus momentos y vida, aunque era inmortal.

Los labios de ambos se unieron, bajo la nieve que caía y ante la mirada de dos jóvenes que estaban sobre una de las formaciones serranas (colinas) de Springfield.

\- La Señorita Ai ha encontrado el amor. Dijo Ichimoku Ren.

\- Así parece, espero que ella sea feliz, pero él no debe conocer el secreto de la página Web ni de nuestro Mundo. Advirtió la Geisha Hone-Onna.

\- No lo hará, ese chico será un rebelde pero es de fiar. Señaló Wanyüdo.

Ambos ayudantes comprendieron las palabras del tercero y desaparecieron, mientras que el Sol se iba ocultando, dando paso a la noche, mientras que en el parque...

\- La he pasado bien, Bart, dime, ¿te gustaría quedarte más tiempo? Le preguntó ella, mientras que iban caminando por el parque, tomados de las manos.

\- Claro que sí, Princesa. Le dijo él y ambos volvieron a besarse y abrazarse, bajo la Luz de la Luna, mientras que las luces de la Ciudad, comenzaban a iluminar a toda Springfield.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 8:00 PM, hora en la cual, había nacido la pareja de Bart Simpson y Ai Enma, donde todo tuvo sus comienzos, en una fría, nublada y nevada tarde de Invierno.

Fin.


End file.
